


U N F O R G E T T A B L E

by Leslion7u7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternative Universe - FBI, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Ninja, Sex, Sexual Content, Shibari, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslion7u7/pseuds/Leslion7u7
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng es una agente del FBI demasiado absorta en su trabajo que quiere resolver tantos casos como sea posible.En su rastro a uno de estos casos más importantes conoce a Adrien, un muchacho que parece guardar más secretos de los que Marinette conoce.Entre más se adentre en estos misterios, más en peligro estará. Adrien deberá decidir entre proteger a  Marinette o a su secreto. Mientras que la joven agente conocerá junto a él  un apasionante pero mortal amor que va más allá de la memoria... Un amor inolvidable.* [+18] Puede contener escenas de sexo explícito, violencia y lenguaje fuerte.* Obra original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total.* Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Company.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Alix Kubdel, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi
Kudos: 2





	1. -PROLOGO-

_New York. Casino Aurore Boreal. 22:35 p.m._

  
  
El casino Aurora Boreal es quizás el más imponente de todo New York. Fue llamado así por su dueña quien, en una exagerada muestra de arrogancia, lo bautizó con su propio nombre. Aurore es una importante inversionista que le dio a esta casa de apuestas el renombre y opulencia que ostentaba hoy en día.  
  
Después de la sospechosa muerte de su esposo, Aurore ha administrado de manera idónea las ganancias que obtiene gracias a los juegos y espectáculos novedosos que ofrece su negocio, sin contar claro, con el otro negocio que corre por debajo, el lavado de dinero para sus contactos vinculados con la mafia de la ciudad.  
  
Pero para ella el dinero no lo es todo. Hasta la más fría de las mujeres necesita sentir los cálidos brazos de un hombre. Daba igual si fuera por amor, lujuria, embriaguez o simple curiosidad; el calor y la fuerza de un hombre es algo indispensable para ella. Pero los hombres que la rodeaban son un completo desastre. Sus guardaespaldas son demasiado estúpidos para entender una indirecta y sus socios son libidinosos egoístas, demasiado brutos para hacerla sentir como ella quería. Por lo que esta noche, gracias a su dinero, conseguiría la compañía y diversión que tanto ansiaba.

Ella se acomoda tranquilamente en su amplio sofá de estilo barroco, de color vino satinado, saboreando una copa de champán mientras espera levemente ansiosa que el juguete de esta noche sea justo lo que desea.

De pronto, tocan la puerta. Ella da aviso a uno de sus hombres que se encuentran del otro lado de la puerta para que deje entrar a su visitante. Comienza a saborear sus labios con elegante excitación al examinar al hombre que ingresaba en aquella habitación. Un alto y acuerpado joven de cabellera rubia y ojos color verde esmeralda, vestido de un elegante traje negro satinado de pies a cabeza. Sin duda una clase de hombre sumamente raro de encontrar, y era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Por algo había pagado una gran suma de dinero, y ahora veía que no fue en vano su inversión.

Da otro sorbo lento a su copa, sin despegar la vista de aquel joven que definitivamente era varios años más joven que ella.  
  
-Debo felicitar al señor Phil por haber escogido muy bien a mi juguete. - Dice mientras tomaba otro sutil sorbo y cruzaba sus piernas seductoramente frente a él - Dime... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
El joven sonrió suavemente empezando a caminar hacia ella. Aurore se sorprende que un joven tan atlético fuera capaz de dar pasos tan silenciosos, ruborizándose al ver cómo al llegar frente a ella el muchacho se inclina tomando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma en señal de saludo sin dejar de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.  
  
-Buenas noches, señorita Boreal. - Dice con una suave y calmada voz que hace estremecer a la mujer al escucharlo. Era la primera vez que un hombre la trataba con tal delicadeza. -Mi nombre es... –Titubeando un poco - Es el que usted escoja. Llámame como usted desee.  
  
A ella le pareció curioso el oírlo titubear, pero estaba demasiado absorta con su mirada, como para tomar en cuenta ese detalle, porque ahora su forma elegante y caballerosa de tratarla, la tienen cautivada. Este chico no se comparaba en nada con la mayoría de ineptos y primates con quienes se mantenía rodeada.

Ella se inclina sobre sus labios mientras su dedo traza la barbilla del chico sin apartar la vista de esas esmeraldas, que parecían tenerla hipnotizada.

-Déjame pensar... ¿Qué nombre le quedaría perfecto a mi nuevo juguete? -pregunta en un sensual canturreo, a la vez que su dedo comienza a trazar el cuello del rubio seductoramente, pasando por su barbilla para luego llegar a sus carnosos labios. Finalmente, La mujer sonríe y dice una palabra en francés que pensó sería perfecta para la ocasión.

-Tu nombre será... Chaton.  
  
El rubio sonríe y besa suavemente la yema de su dedo, haciendo a la mujer suspirar ansiosa.  
  
-Entonces mi nombre será Chaton por esta noche... - tomando con delicadeza la copa de las manos de la dama.  
  
-Por favor, póngase cómoda... Déjeme servirle más champán.

Mientras decía eso, acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la blanca rodilla de Aurore, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos. La calma en su voz y sus delicados toques eran más que suficiente para encenderla, por lo que mordió su labio cautivada mientras seguía acariciando su rostro.

Sería una mentira negar que su tacto era una excitación fuerte para ella, elevando su deseo con más afán, pero trata de mantener firme su comportamiento y no demostrar ninguna debilidad. Ella siempre había sido una mujer de gran carácter y gracias a eso había conseguido todo lo que siempre había querido. Y esta noche, este chico no sería la excepción.

Mira como el muchacho lentamente servía más champan a su copa, ahora sentándose a su lado. 

-Dime Chaton... ¿Cómo piensas hacerme relajar esta noche? Soy alguien difícil de satisfacer. - Pregunta con coquetería al ojiverde.

Chaton sonríe gentilmente, extendiendo la copa hacia Aurore quien la recibe complacida.

-Bueno, Milady... En cuanto el señor Phil me asignó a usted, supuse que era una mujer con muchas responsabilidades. Una cadena de casinos que administrar tanto en Las Vegas como aquí en New York sin ayuda de nadie debe ser una carga sumamente pesada para cualquiera, en especial para alguien tan hermosa como usted...

Aurore bebe de su copa para encubrir su sonrojo, pero esto fue imposible para ella al sentir los delicados roces de los dedos de Chaton sobre su pierna, la cual ella intencionalmente había cruzado sobre la otra de forma que el vestido la dejara expuesta. El muchacho se acerca a ella hipnotizandola con la mirada y rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de ella.

-Por eso pensé en darle personalmente unos cuantos masajes para relajar su cuerpo... Y estimularlo también, si lo prefiere...

Ella no se explicaba por qué se sentía tan vulnerable con este joven, haciendo más difícil mantener su compostura. De todos los hombres con los que había estado, este era el primero en ponerla en esta posición y debía admitir que le estaba gustando.

-Pareciera como si pudieras leer mi mente Chaton...

-Leer la mente me es imposible, Milady. Lo que hago es leer el cuerpo...

Las narices de ambos jugaban entre sí, rozando las puntas como si cada uno invitara al otro a dar el primer paso. Pero Aurore comenzaba a perder la batalla, pues la mano de Chaton bordeaba su bien torneada cintura, y eso sin contar que la otra mano se inmiscuía por el lateral de su muslo.

-Y justo ahora... su cuerpo me pide satisfacerla.

Chaton toma las manos de la dama y, tras darle un momento para que ella terminara la última gota de su copa, ayuda a levantarla del sofá, para con un pausado ritmo guiarla a la enorme cama que había en esa habitación. ¿Qué hacía este chico que despertaba sus impulsos con tanta facilidad?

El rubio deja que ella se recueste con mucho cuidado, tomándola de la cintura en donde empezaban sus manos a trazar su camino por su espalda que se encontraba descubierta por el diseño del vestido.

Aurore, recostada boca abajo, sentía las manos de Chaton presionando suavemente la nuca, bajando por la columna, rozando puntos que a simple vista parecía que eran al azar, pero ella misma notaba que la relajaba por completo. La mujer sentía al joven rubio recostarse a su lado soltando las tiras de su vestido, bajando cada vez más por su espalda y dejando uno que otro suave beso en aquella zona, susurrando en su oído de forma seductora mientras besaba su cuello.

-Definitivamente estaba muy tensa, Milady... Espero pueda relajarse en mis brazos.

Aurore se derretía con cada caricia en su cuerpo. No puedo evitar más soltando uno que otro suave gemido que había reprimido por mucho tiempo.

-Eres justo lo que mi doctor me había recetado, mi Chaton...

-Me complace ser la medicina adecuada para tan delicioso cuerpo...

Chaton termina de soltar las tiras del vestido, poniendo delicadamente la mano por debajo de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentarse en la cama colocándose detrás de ella, usando sus dedos para hacer que el vestido cayera por su torso, dejando expuestos sus grandes pechos. El rubio comenzó su juego besando su cuello de forma sumamente provocativa mientras rozaba la piel de su abdomen con las yemas de los dedos, causando que los suaves gemidos de la mujer sonaran cada vez más.

Ella ahora solo se encontraba sumergida entra caricias y suspiros que le ayudaban a olvidar sus preocupaciones y demás cosas.

-Quiero probar esa seductora lengua tuya Chaton...

-Con gusto, Milady... -Menciona el joven susurrando delicadamente en el oído de Aurore, tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos haciendo girar su rostro y así empezar a besarla con lujuria.

La mujer se derretía al sentir el invasivo, pero a la vez suculento beso de su juguete, que se hacía sumamente candente al ser acompañado de las caricias que le brindaba a su torso, las cuales subieron hasta atrapar sus senos con ambas manos, apretándolos de forma delicada y a la vez deliciosa.

Aurore saborea los labios de su Chaton como si se tratara de un exquisito manjar, sintiendo grandes corrientes que recorrían su espalda debido a esas manos que masajeaban con delicadeza sus grandes senos.

-Tienes unas manos muy hábiles Chaton, quisiera poderlas sentir en otros lugares...

Chaton aumenta la intensidad del beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Aurore, entrando y saliendo, imitando el movimiento de un falo. Y para más placer de la mujer, las manos del joven no se quedaban quietas, pues apretaban sus pechos en movimientos circulares de arriba a abajo, llegando incluso a aventurarse a pellizcar sus pezones, ante lo cual la mujer no pudo contener el elevar sus gemidos.

-Aunque amaría apretar estos suaves senos toda la noche, es usted quien decide... Así que, ¿Dónde querría Milady sentir mis manos?

-A-abajooh.. Mucho más abajoo Chaton...

La mujer en este punto se encontraba sumergida en un exquisito placer que hace mucho tiempo no había experimentado, y eso que la noche apenas había comenzado. Chaton desciende suavemente sus manos por sus senos, acariciando su abdomen para luego bordear sus anchas caderas hasta llegar a su montículo de venus, estremeciendo a la mujer bajando lo suficiente para masajear por encima de sus delicadas bragas de encaje negro de Victoria Secret.

-Su voz, su aroma, su piel... Todo en usted es encantador...

Chaton intensifica el beso a medida que ella se humedecida lentamente sintiendo los dedos de él rozando de forma delicada su pelvis a través de las bragas. El rubio recorre sus costados y caderas con una mano, a la vez que empujaba el vestido por sus piernas haciendo que cayera lentamente hasta quedar en sus rodillas. Aurore deja salir un quejido sintiendo cómo él introducía una mano debajo de sus bragas comenzando las caricias directamente en sus labios íntimos.

-Su piel aquí es más suave que en ningún lado, Milady... – Susurró Chaton y la hizo ruborizarse. -no cabe duda que usted es toda una tentación.

Palabras que nunca había escuchado de un hombre en toda su vida, y bastaron para que ella empiece a sentirse nuevamente mujer, una mujer deseada por un hombre joven, seductor y encantador, que la deleitaba con la poesía que profesaba. Su mente claramente se encontraba en esta fantasía que ahora es toda una realidad.

-Y tu eres todo un manjar Chaton... -comienza a mover sus caderas en un vaivén impaciente, rozando su trasero con la zona en donde está la hombría de este chico.

-Agradezco los cumplidos Milady. Solo espero estar a la altura de semejante belleza.

Las prominentes caderas de Aurore rozan contra la pelvis del rubio, quien estaba disfrutando de aquellos atrevidos movimientos, empujando suavemente con su cadera hacia adelante. Ella gime al sentir su miembro a través de la ropa, clavándose entre sus glúteos de forma lujuriosa. El muchacho nota como los dedos que estimulaban a su clienta se humedecían cada vez más y más.

-¿Preferiría quitarse tan molesta prenda... Para que así pueda estimularla de forma más placentera? - Consulta el joven.

-Eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, pero... quisiera darte ese trabajo a ti, mi Chaton... - Logra decir la mujer entre quejidos de placer.

-Gracias por darme tan delicioso trabajo... - Responde Chaton, quien toma entre sus manos los elásticos de su dama, tirando de ellos hacia abajo delicadamente. La dama instintivamente se echa boca abajo de nuevo en la cama, levantando sus caderas de forma descarada para que el hombre que la había logrado encenderla tuviera una vista privilegiada a su centro, cuyos labios ya se encontraban empapados y listos para seguir gozando de los mimos de tan seductor caballero.

-Cómeme Chaton...Cómeme... Quiero que devores todo mi centro - menciona casi rogando seductoramente, pero antes de poder terminar la frase, Aurore siente una suave caricia con la lengua en sus labios inferiores.

Nunca antes había permitido que nadie inmiscuyera su boca en dicha zona, lo sentía irritante, pues nadie la hacía disfrutarlo. Pero en cambio este chico era distinto. Su lengua se mueve con una destreza irreal, acariciando su centro, rozando su clítoris de forma fugaz, lo que la hacía encenderse aún más elevando sus gemidos de forma audible y repetitiva. ¿Dónde estuvo este chico toda su vida?

Sus gemidos ahora inundaban todo el cuarto, hasta el punto de que podía escucharse algo fuera de la puerta, a la vez que mueve su pelvis hacia adelante y atrás al ritmo de las caricias de su juguete. El éxtasis que siente no tiene comparación, y eso que sólo era con la lengua.

-Ahh.. Siii.. SIII Chaton! Más profundo... - Pide

-Como guste, Milady... -Contesta e introduce la lengua en su feminidad repetidas veces, llegando hasta el fondo y retorciéndola en su interior apasionadamente.

-Tal y como pensé... Usted es deliciosa... Todo un manjar. - Elogia el muchacho.

Las manos de Chaton no se quedan quietas, pues dedica sendas de caricias a sus muslos, nalgas y espalda, usando tanto las yemas de los dedos como sus uñas para estimular la piel de la mujer ahora bañada en sudor. Los gemidos de Aurore se hacen aún más audibles, al punto que los guardias de la puerta se ruborizan de solo oírla.

Aurore entierra sus largas uñas en las sábanas, esta ha apuntó de llegar al éxtasis si Chaton seguía con esa demoniaca lengua que devoraba todo su interior como nunca antes alguna persona lo haya hecho. Y ella quería más...

-Chaa.. chaton... Haazmee.. Llegar al cieloooh ahhh - Repite Aurore.

El joven rubio saborea la vagina de su dama con intensidad, sus carnosos labios íntimos están prácticamente empapados tanto de sus fluidos como de la saliva del joven. Él gira gentilmente el cuerpo de su cliente, colocándola boca arriba sin dejar de devorarla. Ella ve ansiosa al hombre lamer su clítoris directamente mientras se quitaba la corbata y el resto de su traje.

-Suena a que está lista para permitirme entrar, Milady... - Susurra sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. - Solo tiene que decirlo y entraré en usted...

-Hazlooh... Hazlo Chaton. - Rogó Aurore. - Entra por completo... Quiero tu hombría dentro oh de mii...

La mujer ansiosa abre con sus dedos sus húmedos labios dándole la bienvenida para que su Chaton la haga suya por completo.

-Entonces, a partir de este momento... La haré mía... Milady.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Aurore está sorprendida. Este descaro y ansias de ser poseída no lo había sentido hace décadas. Siente como su corazón late a mil por hora bañada en sudor, pero poco o nada le importa. Disfruta sentirse como un ratón a merced de un gato, un gato negro de brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

Antes de notarlo, Chaton se encuentra desnudo por completo, tomando a la mujer con un brazo para poder recostarla más dentro de la cama. La brusquedad con que lo hace solo aumentaba el deseo de Aurore. La notablemente gran hombría de Chaton comienza a invadir su interior y cada centímetro que entra en ella, le arranca un gemido de lujuria.

Aurore arquea su espalda del placer de sentir aquel enorme falo ingresando en ella. Ni siquiera el del inútil de su difunto marido, que, en todo su tiempo juntos, nunca la había hecho llegar a este punto. En lugar de eso, este chico con solo una vez, la estaba haciendo sentir por completo mujer.

-¡Aaahhh Chaton! - Exclama. - Está completamente dentroohh... Ahhhh...

-Aún no, Milady... Aún no.

Chaton apoya ambas manos en el colchón, empujando su cadera y así poder terminar de entrar por completo de una sola estocada. La forma en que los últimos centímetros de su pene entraron en ella la hicieron elevar un quejido de placer. Ella aprieta las sábanas complacida al sentir la hombría de su juguete poseerla con gusto, entrelazando las piernas en su espalda mientras movía las caderas para sentirlo por completo.

-Aahh... Ahora estoy completamente dentro... – Dice complacido el joven con una sonrisa.

Ella no resiste más las ganas e inicia los movimientos de su cadera, haciendo que el miembro entrar y salir de su cálido interior que no había sido profanado en años. Con cada movimiento un elevado gemido emergía de su boca que acompaña con su agitada respiración. Eleva sus manos tanteando el musculoso pecho de su Chaton, para llegar a su cuello.

-Dimee Chaton.. ¿Te gusta ahh.. Mi interior...? - Cuestiona

-Sin dudaaah... Es el másss deliciosso... Que heee probadooo... - Acota mientras empuja con las caderas, aumentando la fuerza de las embestidas.

Mientras Aurore disfruta, Chaton acaricia sus muslos suavemente, apretando sus glúteos para levantar su pelvis y así tener más cabida en ella. Ella suelta apasionados quejidos de forma ruidosa, que luego son acallados por los besos apasionados que Chaton y ella comparten intensamente.

-Es todo un deleiteee... estar en... su interiooor... - Elogia el muchacho.

-Ahhh! Noo te contengaas... Puedeees proobar todooh lo que quieras... - Responde Aurore. Sentirse deseada y tomada de esa manera junto a esas exquisitas palabras que no se cansaban de admirar su belleza era lo mejor que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-¡¡Quierooh.. quee duree todaaa la noche!! - Grita la mujer.

-Durará... Tanto como quieras... -Miente Chaton mientras se recuesta sobre los pechos de su cliente, tomando uno de ellos con la boca, succionándolo con entusiasmo. La mujer muerde su labio inferior al notar como la lengua del joven juguetea con su pezón mientras las estocadas de su miembro aumentan la intensidad, saliendo casi por completo de ella para luego entrar y viceversa.

-Sin duda... Cada centímetro de su cuerpo es delicioso...

-¡¡Dimeee mass... Dimee más Chaton!! - Suelta a la vez que aferra sus uñas a la espalda del chico que succiona sin reparo sus senos -Masss fuerte.. ¡¡MÁS FUERTE!!

Chaton llega a morder sus pezones, aumentando el placer de la dama, soltándolo sólo para continuar elogiando su figura.

-Todo lo que pueedo deciir sobre usteed quedaríaaa corto... No hay palabrass para desscribiir tremenda sensuaaalidad... Que he teniido la dichaa de haaacer mía esssta nocheee...

-Ahhh... Siii.. Si Quierees... Noo solo esta nochee... Puedooo ser tuyaaa cuando quieras... Ahhh. – Ofrece la millonaria. No podía dejar escapar a un hombre como este que la había llevado a la gloria tan fácilmente, haría lo que fuera para hacer este hombre de su propiedad.

Chaton se acerca al rostro de la mujer sintiendo un ligero sentimiento de culpa al verla en un punto tan alto de éxtasis. Deseando tanto aceptar su propuesta...

Al tener sus ojos conectados a los de ella, da un suave y apasionado beso. Comenzando a subir el ritmo de sus caderas, algo que Aurore imita. El clímax se siente cada vez más cerca para ambos amantes.

-¿Me aceptaría... Todaaas las nochesss... En su lechooo... Milady? - No pudo evitar preguntar el ojiverde. Aurore en respuesta, acaricia el rostro del rubio luego de ese devorador beso mirandolo extasiada sin dejar de gemir.

-Sooloo.. Solo di que seráas miooh y me tendráss siempree...

-Lo prometooo, Milady... Seré soloo suyoo... -Repite besándola de forma apasionada, embistiendo más y más rápido. - Milady... estoy cercaah... Ahh...

Ella también se encontra cerca de su punto, llegando al máximo del clímax.

\- Llenameee... Llenarme con toda tu esenciaahh mi Chaton!

-¡Milady... Milady!

Chaton abraza su cuerpo dándole un profundo beso. Aurore casi grita por la sensación de ese cálido semen llenando su interior sin compasión. La mujer jura que moriría feliz al haber recuperado esta emoción que no sentía desde su juventud. Había encontrado el juguete perfecto, no importaba que costara, pagaría lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo solo para ella.

-Mii chatonnn... - Repite una y otra vez exhausta.

-Milady... Descanse, mi dulce Lady. Estaré aquí para usted... Hasta el final. - Murmura el joven lleno de culpa y tristeza. Toma a Aurore abrazándola contra su cuerpo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios, echándose boca arriba y recostando a la mujer sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo a ambos con las sábanas.

La mujer está en la gloria. Extasiada y gozosa como nunca lo había estado, incluso sus ojos lagrimean a causa del placer que había sentido, recostada y satisfecha en el cuerpo de Chaton, repite cuánto lo ama, murmurando que se casaría con él y que tendrían una hermosa casa con tres hijos y un hámster... hablando incoherencias, dando un último beso en el pecho y labios de su Chaton hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Chaton contiene las ganas de llorar mientras acaricia su cabello abrazandola de forma cariñosa. Él prometió que estaría hasta el final... Y al menos eso le debía. La respiración de Aurore cada vez es más lenta y escasa, ella sigue aun sonriendo a media de que su cuerpo se enfría más.

-Buenas noches, Milady...

El joven da un último beso en la frente del ahora frío cuerpo sin vida de Aurore. Separándose de ella con mucha prisa y sumo cuidado, comienza a organizar el cuarto. Tiene sólo unos cuantos minutos para dejar todo preparado.

Primero borra todas sus huellas para luego acomodar el cuerpo de la aún hermosa dama en la cama, cubriéndola con su vestido y, de forma delicada pero profunda, corta sus muñecas, acomodando un cuchillo en su mano izquierda. Todo el mundo sabe que Aurore Boreal era zurda.

La sangre cae lentamente manchando las blancas sábanas, creando una escena que haría pensar al que lo vea de que se trata de un suicidio. Chaton, quien ya está vestido y organizado siente la vibración de un celular en su bolsillo, La Dama Dragón está llamando.

-Está hecho. -Contesta de forma inexpresiva.

Del otro lado de la línea se encuentra una mujer sonriendo levemente ante el buen trabajo realizado por uno de sus predilectos subordinados.

-Arigato*... Kuro-chan.

La risa helada de la mujer le recuerda a Chaton quién es y de dónde venía. Chaton fue solo un apodo que le dio su víctima. Él esta al servicio de la Dama Dragón.

Él es Kuro.

-Regreso a casa en dieciséis minutos. No tiene que esperarme despierta.

-No. Te esperare por mi "beso" de buenas noches. Así que no te tardes... -menciona la mujer antes de finalizar la llamada.

Kuro guarda el celular, caminando fuera de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a los guardias, quienes yacen sentados a los lados de la puerta, como leones vigilantes ahora inconscientes. Tardaran horas en percatarse del triste suicidio de su dueña, una cálida mujer rodeada de tanta frialdad que tuvo que deslumbrar para poder ser apreciada.

Kuro sale del casino sin que nadie se percate de su presencia, adentrándose rápidamente entre las calles de Manhattan con dirección hacia su verdadera lady. Después de todo, aún debe darle su beso de buenas noches...

**\---FIN DEL PRÓLOGO---**

**Arigato*:** Gracias en Japones.

**_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pequeña Dama
> 
> Este sera el inicio de una interesante historia que tomara desarrollo a partir del próximo año, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo con este tipo de contenido, así que espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando comencé a escribirlo en compañía de Lion. Así que estén pendientes para el primer capitulo el próximo año! y Feliz Navidad!
> 
> -Lion
> 
> Bonjour! Pues así como la pequeña, esta es mi primera vez haciendo historias apasionantes con lemon. Por lo que decidimos añadir unas tintas de acción y drama que siempre viene bien. Esperamos de todo corazón que disfrutes esta historia. Bon voyage!


	2. --CAPITULO 1--

La imagen siempre era confusa y borrosa en este sueño. Marinette veía la amplia sonrisa de un niño, él cual tomaba sus manos y besaba su frente. Ella era pequeña y no dejaba de llorar, pero él sonreía de forma amable buscando consolarla mientras repetía la misma frase.

_Nunca te olvidaría, Mari... Siempre serás mi lady..._

\- ¿Marinette? Dios niña, ¡Despierta!

Marinette abrió sus ojos encontrándose en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta conducida por su compañera Alya. Ambas andaban por las calles de Brooklyn, en las que recién empezaban a abrir las tiendas y el sol recién se asomaba en los edificios. Las agentes del FBI, Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Alya Cesaire se dirigían hacia la agencia para dar por terminada su labor.

Marinette frotaba sus perezosos ojos a medida que se incorporaba de nuevo en su asiento dando un largo y agudo bostezo.

-¿Ya llegamos a la agencia? - Preguntó tratando de encubrir su cansancio. Alya suspira de mala gana repitiendo su habitual queja.

\- ¡No, chica! Trataba de contarte, por tercera vez, el cómo Chloé evade su papeleo y Sabrina lo tiene que hacer en su lugar... ¿Al fin vas a admitir que necesitas un descanso?

Alya señaló con su cabeza al espejo retrovisor, el cual le devolvía la mirada a pequeña compañera dejando muy expuesta sus enormes ojeras. La joven de cabellera azabache suspiraba mientras mira sutilmente por el retrovisor al pasajero esposado que llevaban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, fue lo que le hizo tirar por la borda cualquier intención de descanso.

\- Sabes que he estado trabajando en este caso hace meses, no puedo darme el lujo de tomar unas vacaciones, no hasta que descubra todo ese asunto con esos grupos, y más ahora que al fin conseguimos a alguien que está conectado con ellos.

Alya miró al ahora esposado e inconsciente sujeto, aún se asomaban en la morena piel del sospechoso los moretones que ambas agentes le causaron en su intento de fuga. Entendía las ansias de Marinette por resolver este caso, pero eso no la haría desistir de intentar convencer a la chica.

-Lo sé, yo estuve contigo en todas esas semanas. Pero se acabó, lo tenemos. De nada nos sirve que seas la mejor agente del Buró si estás cayéndote de sueño en todas las esquinas.

-Vamos... - Replicó Marinette, minimizando el problema - Solo 10 minutos de siesta y estoy otra vez como nueva.

\- Dile eso a esas ojeras. ¡A este paso podrás guardar tu arma en ellas! - Exclamó Alya tan fuerte que el esposado se movió ligeramente sin despertarse. Marinette bufó enojada mirando por la ventana tratando de dar por terminado el asunto, pero Alya no se quedo callada.

\- Niña, somos amigas desde que entramos a la academia de policía. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

Marinette mantuvo la vista hacia la ventana. Ella nunca le había contado a su amiga sobre los motivos que tenía por resolver este caso. Ella buscaba a alguien, que en este tiempo no sabría si estaba vivo o muerto...

Ella iba a empezar a hablar, pero un golpe seco detrás de ellas las hizo girar hacia el asiento de pasajeros. El hombre esposado había despertado de manera brusca y alterado.

\- ¡¿D-dónde estoy?! - Inquirió.

Marinette miraba seriamente al hombre que tanto esfuerzo les había costado atrapar.

\- No se preocupe, vamos directo a su nuevo hogar. Sólo si cooperas, puede que eso cambie. - Dijo de forma despectiva. El hombre entró en pánico y comenzó a tartamudear.

\- E-escuchen, señoritas... Sean inteligentes. ¡S-sólo soy un contador! Me despidieron e-e-esta madrugada, ¡ahora no sirvo de nada!... - Mira a Marinette suplicante -. N-no tengo nada que decir... P-por favor...

\- Bájale a los tartamudeos, Kante. - Espetó Alya. - Eras el contador personal de Aurore Boreal, llevamos vigilándote hace mucho rato, ¿Verdad, amiga?

\- Exacto. - Secundó Marinette. - Sabemos perfectamente que usted no es un simple contador señor Kante. Así que el que tiene que ser el inteligente es usted, en saber responder sus respuestas de ahora en adelante.

En esos momentos la radio de la camioneta comienza a sonar.

_"Atención a todo el personal del FBI, necesitamos un oficial en el 3600 de la calle Pratt. Tenemos un caso de suicidio que requiere un agente para el levantamiento del cadáver."_

\- ¡¿3600 de la calle Pratt?! - Repitió el hombre comenzando a respirar muy asustado. Alya y Marinette se miran conociendo el motivo del pánico de Kante.

\- Marinette... La dirección - Murmuró Alya. - Es en el casino principal de Aurore Boreal aquí en Manhattan.

\- ¡Alya, detén la camioneta ahora! - Gritó Marinette, por lo que Alya frena en seco asustada.

\- ¿Q-qué rayos? ¿Qué pasa?

Marinette desabrocha rápidamente su cinturón de seguridad y abre la puerta para salir de la camioneta.

\- Te encargo llevar a nuestro sujeto a la agencia, te veo allí más tarde. - Dijo mientras se disponia a salir, pero siente un brazo moverse a su lado para cerrar la puerta. Marinette volteó encontrando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, lista para empezar otro regaño.

\- ¡Aaah NO! ¡Ni te atrevas a irte a otra misión Marinette Dupain-Cheng! ¡Dijiste que terminabas esta captura, hacías el papeleo y luego te ibas derechito a tu cama! Estás que te mueres de sueño y en ese estado no vas ayudar en nada.

-De hecho, tiene razón. - Intervino el esposado. - Es bien sabido que la falta de sueño por un período de tiempo prolongado disminuye la efectividad de un trabajador en un setenta y cin...

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Dijeron las agentes al unísono. Luego Marinette miró a su amiga insistentemente.

\- ¡Vamos, Alya! Esto tiene que ver con nuestro caso. Entre mas pistas tenga más rápido terminaremos esto. Así que por fa... Dejame ir, ¿Siiiiiiii?

Marinette le dedicó una de sus tiernas miradas de súplica que siempre utilizaba en este tipo de situaciones.

\- Nooooo... No me hagas eeeeeso... - Dijo Alya en tono dramático. - ¡No, los ojos de bebé...!

Alya continúa rechazando el ataque de miradas tiernas por parte de su compañera, pero su voluntad finalmente cede

\- ¡Aaah Bien!, demonios... Lo haré! ¡Te llevaré yo misma a ese casino de mierda! Sólo ayuda a levantar el cuerpo, ¡firmas los papeles y te vas derechito a la cama! o te vas a enterar de lo jodida que puedo ser!...

Marinette sonríe ampliamente satisfecha dejando un rápido y cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su compañera/amiga de la academia.

\- ¿Sabes que eres la mejor? ¡La próxima salida yo invito a las bebidas!

Alya sonrío algo avergonzada por el beso, comenzando a arrancar el auto mientras Marinette se abrocha de nuevo el cinturón.

\- Sé que soy la mejor chica, pero puedes decirlo más seguido si quieres. - Dijo sonriente mientras continúa hablando. - Ahora que lo mencionas, una amiga mía abrió un bar hace unos meses. El Bar del Conejo Blanco, y es sitio perfecto para ligar.

Marinette rió mientras Alya comentaba apasionada cómo iba una vez cada dos semanas a aquel lugar, disfrutando de conocer nuevos y nuevas compañías de placer. La bisexualidad de Alya fue la razón del rechazo que sufrió en sus días en la academia. Por suerte, a Marinette le importó muy poco la opción de la chica, volviéndose su amiga y compañera, ascendiendo juntas en la policía pese al estúpido rumor que siempre había sobre que ellas eran pareja. Por si las dudas, Alya en más de una ocasión le dijo que la quería, pero que era "demasiado tierna" para verla como algo más que una hermanita.

Alya sin duda se preocupaba muchísimo por Marinette y ella siempre le cubría las espaldas. Eran un equipo imparable.

Tras media hora de viaje llegaron al casino Aurore Boreal. Alya y Marinette se despidieron, con la morena repitiendo _"¡Y no olvides dormir!"_ mientras Marinette entraba al lugar.

Una vez entro, recibió por parte de uno de los oficiales los reportes del caso mientras tomaba el ascensor que la llevaría al correspondiente piso en donde se halla la habitación en donde ocurrió el siniestro. Según los reportes, la víctima se encontraba en una habitación del penthouse. No sabía quién era, pues la identidad del cuerpo se mantenía en privado en los informes. Sólo se decía que era el suicidio de alguien importante en el caso Aurore Boreal.

Marinette no se esperaba encontrar lo que estaba en el pasillo al salir del ascensor.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Una chica rubia de gabardina amarilla la miraba de manera despectiva.

\- Y cuando pensaba que mi día sería perfecto... - Susurró Marinette malhumorada al ver el rostro de la persona que evitaba ver a toda costa en la agencia, Chloé Bourgeois. La rubia y mimada agente que se preocupada mas por su aspecto físico y en su prisa por resolver casos, a veces caía en vergonzosos errores que dejaron al buró en ridículo en más de una ocasión.

\- Te pregunto lo mismo. - Respondió Marinette con desgano. - ¿ No deberías estar a esta hora en tu cita del manicura?

\- Gracias por la preocupación, Dupain-Cheng. Pero mis uñas ya están más que perfectas. - Replicó Chloé mientras alzaba sus blancas manos frente a Marinette, levantando sutilmente el dedo medio hacia ella.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No que tú y tu esposa estaban capturando al contador de Boreal? ¿O le estás dejando todo el trabajo a ella?

\- Oh! ¿Estás preocupada por mi querida "esposa"? - Rió la joven de cabello azabache. - Ella sólo esta llevando una pequeña carga. No como la que le haces llevar a tu pobre y querida "perro" asistente.

Chloe y Marinette caminaban hacia la suite incapaces de encubrir lo mucho que se odian justo cuando Sabrina camina rápidamente hacia ellas.

\- ¡Chloé! Qué bueno que ya llegaste! - Dijo alegremente. - Necesitan que estés en la suite de Boreal ahora...

\- ¡Relájate, tonta! - Reprendió la rubia. - Tenía que desayunar, pero ya vamos, ok? Si la policía quiere llevarse a ese cadáver siliconado, nos van a tener que esperar.

Mientras las tres entraban a la habitación, Marinette esperaba ver a la señora Aurore Boreal. Si había un muerto en su suite, ella sería la primera en aparecer para mitigar el impacto mediático. 

De inmediato se dio cuenta que Aurore Boreal estaba ahí. El cadáver era nada más y nada menos que ella. la mujer yacía recostada en su cama con un cuchillo en su mano izquierda y una profunda herida en su muñeca derecha. ¿Aquella opulenta mujer había cometido suicidio?

Eso no tenía sentido, esta mujer no había tenido ninguna razón para decidir acabar con su vida de esa manera, una vida donde lo tenía todo y quería aún más. Marinette prestó mucha atención a la expresión en el rostro de la mujer muerta, tenía grabada una peculiar sonrisa de satisfacción. La agente puso a trabajar su cerebro pensando con claridad todos los hechos posibles para que hubiera ocurrido esto, acercándose al cuerpo de la víctima y examinarlo, pero una rubia vanidosa la apartó de su camino.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo iba a ver primero el cuerpo! - Exclamó. Chloé la mira con altanería a la vez que ella caía de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Apártate, Dupain-Cheng.- Dijo. - Es mi caso, no necesito tus tonterías deductivas.

Chloé se acerca al cuerpo de Aurore, tratando de descifrar la cara de felicidad que tenía la mujer, mientras Sabrina hablaba.

\- Aurore Boreal fue encontrada por sus guardias de seguridad aproximadamente a las 8:30 AM. Nadie la tocó hasta que llegaron los forenses. Sus guardias afirmaron haberse quedado dormidos en la puerta mientras ella recibía a un invitado, un gigoló contratado por ella. Nunca vieron al tipo irse, pero irán al buró para hacer un retrato hablado del él.

\- Pues tengo que conocer a ese chico si es el responsable de que muriera con esa sonrisa... - Murmuró Chloé con una sonrisa burlona. Marinette no pudo ignorar el comentario.

\- Pues ese chico me haría un gran favor para que al fin desaparezcas de mi vista. - Murmuró por lo bajo.

Con la información que Sabrina había mencionado, era un hecho de que esto ya no se trataba de un suicidio. Alguien quiso que se viera de esa manera, pero estaba claro que mandaron a callar para siempre a la señora Boreal, y algo le decía que tenia que ver con sus negocios con la mafia. Ella estaba segura de que debía sacar rápidamente toda la información del contador Kante. Veía que su caso se complicaba más y más, por lo que debía sacar a relucir todo pronto.

Marinette podría obtener más pruebas si viera al cadáver por más tiempo. En más de una ocasión logró encontrar evidencias que ni el mismo equipo de forenses había hallado al principio. Solo necesitaba unos minutos más... Pero esto no estaba en los planes de Chloé.

\- Bueno, la vieja se quitó la vida. - Dijo Bourgeois sin darle mucha importancia. - Quizá solo se trate de esos ataques de depresión que siempre le dan a los famosos. No sé por qué la dueña de los casinos más grandes de EEUU se mataría, pero no me importa. Sabrina, deja que los policías se lleven al fiambre a la morgue de la calle Ripper. Y que no olviden traerme el informe para incluirlo en el papeleo.

\- Nadie va a sacar este cuerpo aún. - Ordena Marinette de manera dominante. - Esto está vinculado a mi caso, así que hasta que termine de revisarla, nadie la llevara a la morgue.

Chloe la mira muy enojada.

\- ¿Disculpa? Sabrina y yo tenemos este caso más que cubierto. Tú y tu esposa tienen al contador ¿No? Pues vayan, celebren con unas tijeras y no jodan mi caso.

Sabrina se rió de forma nada disimulada y Marinette comenzó a enojarse.

\- ¡La que no va a joder mi caso eres tú! Llevo esta investigación hace meses y no voy a dejar que una rubia calentona de hombres como tú me lo arruine! ¡Así que este cuerpo se queda aquí!

Chloé se para a la altura de Marinette. A pesar de ser más alta por los enormes tacones que usaba, la joven azabache ni siquiera se inmutó, mirándola directamente con sus ojos azules.

\- ¡No te atrevas a alzarme la voz, hija de pasteleros! - Vociferó la rubia. - No olvides que mi papi es embajador de París en Norteamérica, además del mejor amigo del ministro del interior. ¡Sólo necesito una llamada para convertirte en policía de tránsito!

\- Eeeh... ¿Chicas? – Sabrina trataba de calmarlas al detectar la presencia de alguien que entraba en la escena del crimen-

Una tos grave marco el final de la pelea. Ambas jóvenes giran a ver hacia la entrada. Un gran hombre de barba gris hace presencia dentro de la escena, todos los oficiales allí saludaban con la mano en la cabeza a la máxima autoridad de la agencia. Marinette y Chloé se separan de inmediato para saludar debidamente a su jefe, siendo Marinette la primera en hablar.

\- Bu-buen día, director Damocles.

Damocles levanta una de sus pobladas cejas mirando a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Buenos, Dupain-Cheng? No... Tenía un día excelente. Dormí otra vez en la oficina por lo que desperté con un dolor de espalda terrible, mi ex esposa sigue mandándome fotos de ella y su nuevo novio de 40 años más joven paseando por las playas nudistas de Francia. ¡Y ahora, escucho a dos de mis agentes HACIENDO UN ESPECTÁCULO DE TALK SHOW EN UNA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN! Así que dime, Dupain-Cheng... ¿Sigue siendo un buen día?

Marinette y Chloé se quedaron mirando al suelo muy avergonzadas. Damocles tenía un gran poder para hacerlas sentir mal sólo con su voz.

\- ¡DUPAIN-CHENG! - Volvió a gritar el director, haciendo sobresaltar a la aludida. - ¿Te importaría hablar conmigo a solas, por favor?

Marinette asiente de inmediato de manera nerviosa, siguiendo al hombre a uno de los pasillos fuera de la habitación.

\- Gracias... ¡BOURGEOIS! - Volvio a gritar Damocles mirando a Chloé. - ¿Te importaría dirigir el levantamiento del cadáver sin amenazar a nadie más con tu padre? Gracias.

Marinette y el Director caminan por el corredor mientras se oyó tímidamente a Chloé respondiendo "Sí, señor". El hombre masajeo su entrecejo con los ojos cerrados mientras Marinette lo miraba nerviosa.

\- Tienes 35 segundos para explicarme que haces aquí.... - Exijo el hombre.

Marinette trató de tranquilizarse para comenzar con su explicación.

\- Señor, usted conoce de antemano el caso en el que estoy trabajando hace meses sobre este grupo que está dirigiendo todos los grupos de mafia de la ciudad en su lavado de dinero y drogas. Aurore Boreal estaba claramente implicada en eso, y tengo al contacto que puede darnos toda la información que nos hace falta. Es claro que esto no se trató de un suicidio, a Aurore Boreal la mandaron a matar porque conocía perfectamente con quiénes trataba y manejaba esos activos. ¡Tenía que venir a ver quien fue la persona que la mando a matar!

\- NO. TÚ Tenías que estar junto con Cesaire en las celdas encerrando a Kante y haciendo el papeleo. Y a esta hora quizás ya estarías usando un pijama de ositos y echándote a dormir hasta año nuevo. ¡No haciendo un maldito escándalo con Bourgeois, que seguro me traerá unos cuarenta minutos de quejas del embajador y del ministro del interior, y otros cuarenta minutos de mí explicando por qué no debería quitarte la maldita placa!

Marinette miró al suelo enojada. Damocles sabía que tenía razón, pero él mismo sentía que se había pasado.

\- Escucha, Dupain-Cheng. Eres la mejor agente que tengo. Eres lista, hábil y sumamente dedicada. Podrías ser la que tome mi lugar en el Buró. Pero de nada me sirve que seas tan buena si me causas tantos problemas con Asuntos Internos gracias a tu falta de días libres, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Pero señor, necesito resolver pronto este caso. - Insistió la joven. - Quiero resolverlo y así poder encontrar la información que durante años he tratado de conseguir desde que entre a esta agencia. Necesito saber que ocurrió con él...

Para ella no importaba la falta de sueño, o los días en que se quedaba toda una noche en la oficina estudiando y examinando todos los casos que fueran posibles y que tuvieran una conexión con lo que había estado buscando. Ella no descansaría hasta hallarlo.

Damocles tomo sus hombros mirándola tristemente, pero sin dejar de ser severo.

\- Dupain-Cheng, escucha... Boreal sólo tenía sospechas de lavado de dinero y tráfico de drogas. La trata de personas estaba muy fuera de sus posibles negocios. Entiendo que quieres resolver ese tema, pero tienes que dejarlo ir. Olvídate de eso y date un buen descanso. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

¿Olvidarse de eso?... Era algo que ella no podía hacer, y más cuando sus sueños siempre se lo recordaba. La promesa que había hecho con ella misma y otra persona, de encontrarlo ignorando las circunstancias.

Pero debío admitir que esta vez insistir sería inútil.

Marinette suspiró aceptando de mala gana la orden de su jefe con amargura. Sabía que él lo hacía por su bien, pero ella se resignaba en tomar el descanso que tanto le insistía su amiga como su jefe.

\- Si señor... Lo haré...

Damocles suspiró aliviado y Marinette pudo ver una fugaz sonrisa a través de su poblado bigote. Ella estaba segura que presenció algo tan único como un eclipse solar. El hombre continuó hablando en voz baja para que Chloé y Sabrina no los oyeran.

\- Excelente. Tómate unos dos días, ¿Sí? Las acusaciones que tenemos contra Kante lo tendrán al menos por una semana en custodia, sin importar cuánto apelen sus abogados. Sal y festeja junto a Cesaire y luego duerme cuanto puedas. A ella también le daré el día libre mañana. Así pueden salir juntas a divertirse. ¿De acuerdo?

Marinette sonrió sonrojada. Agradecía la preocupación de su jefe, que prácticamente se había convertido en un segundo padre para ella. Algo severo cuando a merita la ocasión, pero con un gran corazón.

\- Gracias señor. Trataré de descansar lo mejor que pueda... - Susurró. Pero luego Marinette cambió su expresión a alguien de había sido reprendida mientras elevaba su voz para que cierta rubia la escuchara. - ¡Sí, señor, aceptaré mi suspensión por dos días, y no volveré a meterme en los casos de los demás!

Eso ayudaría a que su jefe no recibiera las cansonas pataletas de Chloe. Damocles entendió la indirecta y recobró su severo porte ante sus subordinados, viendo más tranquilo cómo Marinette se iba del edificio para luego mirar a Chloé tan severo como siempre.

\- ¿Y BIEN BOURGEOIS? Dupain-Cheng no se va a meter en tu trabajo por dos días. ¿Puedo saber POR QUÉ LA SEÑORITA BOREAL SIGUE EN ESTA HABITACIÓN?

Marinette caminó más tranquila fuera del hotel, riéndose de los gritos que su jefe le lanzaba a Chloé, sin notar que una sombra oculta miraba a lo lejos todo lo que ocurría allí en silencio...

.......

En la noche, Alya y Marinette se encontraban en el apartamento de la azabache, cambiándose frente al espejo decididas a divertirse esa noche. Tras una siesta de varias horas, Marinette aceptó cambiar la noche de Netflix por una salida al bar que Alya tanto mencionaba, ella estaba decidida a que la joven de cabello azabache consiguiera una cita.

Alya miraba a Marinette probándose vestidos, a la vez que ella se acomodaba en un sensual vestido color naranja que resaltaba su envidiable curvas caribeñas.

\- ¿Y bien, hermosa? ¿Ya te decidiste por algo?

Para Marinette cualquier vestido estaría bien, era una simple salida nocturna, pero su amiga insistía en que debía lucir despampanante para conseguir algo bueno esta noche. Aunque para ser sincera, ella no estaba de buen humor para eso, su mente seguía en modo trabajo. Pero sabía que por su bien no debía pensar y sólo relajarse, aún si se pasara toda la noche bebiendo.

Marinette optó por un sencillo vestido rosa con motas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas. El vestido realzaba de manera sutil sus curvas al igual que un ligero escote en su busto, que disimulaba con una corta chaqueta de drill negro que completaba su atuendo.

\- Si... Creo que ya estoy lista. - Dijo complacida. Alya la miró de arriba a abajo haciendo un gesto de aprobación, silbando la clásica tonada sensual.

\- Perfecto, serás la colegiala más sexy del bar. Ahora, ¡A divertirse!

Marinette rió algo nerviosa y, tras poner todo en su bolso, ambas salieron en el auto de Alya camino al bar, el cual por ser viernes en la noche estaba repleto. Las chicas se sentaron en la barra, siendo atendidas por una joven de cabellera rosa y muchos piercings en las orejas, quien saludó a la morena amistosamente mientras hablo fuerte por encima de la música.

\- ¡Hey, Alya! ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?

\- ¡Así es, amor! - Exclamó Alya. - ¡Y que sea doble, Alix! ¡Aquí mi amiga, Marinette Dupain-Cheng vino a divertirse, y sólo el alcohol nos puede ayudar a lograrlo!

Marinette saludó a la joven bartender algo alegre mientras recibió el vaso de licor, no muy segura de beberlo.

\- ¿Te digo un secreto? - Advirtió Alix, al notar su falta de experiencia con el licor. - ¡No dejes que toque tu lengua!

Marinette tomó la copa y valientemente le dio el primer sorbo al fondo, sintiendo como el licor calentaba su garganta. Realmente era algo fuerte que bastaría para despertarla aún si no hubiera dormido nada.

Alya mientras tanto comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores en busca de alguna buena caza para su amiga, y también para ella. Pero ahora su prioridad era Marinette.

Tras varios segundos, Alya diviso a un sujeto de piel morena y cola de caballo, el cual sonrió de forma coqueta a las chicas.

\- OK! ese chico no se ve mal... - Empezó a decir, inspeccionándolo como si se tratara de un filete de carne.

\- Y el cómo mueve ese sexy trasero habla muy bien de lo que puede hacer... Bien, Marinette. ¿Qué te parece si empiezas hablando con él?

Marinette se siento demasiado nerviosa y realmente no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie. Ella sólo quiere tomar unas cuantas copas y volver a casa. Pero, ¿Cómo decírselo a Alya?

\- Alya.. Tu sabes que ese no es mi tipo... - Empezó a decir, esperando que su excusa sirviera.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien así? Deberías ir tú, ese tipo son de los que más te gustan, ¿No?. Yo seguiré buscando algo para mi. - menciona Marinette comenzando a empujar a su amiga por la espalda animándola.

\- Así que ve antes de que alguien te lo quite!

\- P-pero... ¡Hoy se trata de ti! - Dijo Alya, debatiéndose entre ser buena amiga o comerse a esa ricura de cabellera larga. - N-no quiero dejarte aquí sola... ¿Estás segura?

Marinette asintió de forma amable. y de pronto recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de su amiga, quien repitió "Gracias" una y otra vez, finalizando con un beso en la nariz. La morena bebió de un trago su bebida antes de correr hacia el joven, quien la tomó de la mano llevándola a la pista de baile, en donde ambos movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de una erótica salsa que sonaba en esos momentos.

La chica de cabello azabache miro complacida como su amiga se divertida antes de girar para ir al baño, pero sin darse cuenta choco con un chico derramando toda su bebida en la camisa de aquel desconocido.

\- Ahhh! di-discúlpeme!! - Repitió Marinette nerviosamente mientras trataba de solucionar su torpeza. La chica saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta tratando de limpiar la camisa del chico sin aún ver su rostro.

\- ¡E-en verdad lo lamento!

\- Descuida, no pasa nada... Igual tenía calor.

Marinette arrugó la nariz al escuchar aquel tono de voz, alzando la mirada para ver el rostro del hombre que le hablaba.

Se encontró a un chico que era casi un cabeza más alto que ella, y por lo poco que pudo examinarlo, tenía una contextura atlética. Lo primero que vio fue su rebelde cabellera rubia que hacia juego con un rostro de tez muy clara y una nariz respingada dejando ver una amable sonrisa en sus labios. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica, fueron sus ojos color verde esmeralda, los cuales tenían un brillo muy particular que ella no podía evitar no dejar de mirar.

El chico en un segundo la tomó de la cintura haciendo que se apegaran más, quitándola del camino de dos chicas que pasaron corriendo rápidamente hacia el baño. Marinette disfrutó el verse rodeada por las manos del joven, pero el mismo instinto la hizo soltarse muy roja del abrazo del muchacho.

\- ¿Estás... Bien? - Dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla.

\- E-eh?! ¡S-sí! E-estoy bien!.. Hehehe... - Respondió Marinette torpemente, desviando su mirada avergonzada. Sin duda alguna era un chico muy guapo, y lo más probable es que no estuviera soltero. Debe de haber venido con su novia y estará esperándolo con sus bebidas. Sin duda su cerebro trabajo de manera inmediata en hacer aquella hipótesis.

\- P-permíteme pagar tu bebida. No te quitaré más tiempo para que regreses con tu novia...

\- Jajajaja bueno, gracias. Estoy seguro que estaría muy enojada... Si existiera.

Marinette abrió sus enormes ojos azules. ¿Tremendo pedazo de hombre estaba soltero? ¿Sería como ella?, alguien demasiado atareado con la vida y su trabajo como para tener relaciones sociales, buscando algo de una buena compañía en un bar? ¿Y de qué trabajaría alguien tan guapo? ¿Modelo, bailarín, Actor porno? Las preguntas explotaban cual rocetas de maíz en su cabeza, mientras el chico trataba de captar su atención.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Segura que todo está bien?

Marinette salió de su estado pensativo cuando sintió como el chico tomaba sus manos, cosa que ella las apartó rápidamente con torpeza.

\- ¡Sí sii, todo está bien! - Exclamó muy exaltada. - Es que es raro encontrar a un chico tan candentee-Qu-quiero decir! tan g-guapo solo en este tipo de lugar... Hahaha...

Ella se sintió como una completa estúpida por su infantil manera de reaccionar, que de seguro ese chico pensaría que era rara. _"Bien hecho Dupain-chen, alejaste al único buen mozo que tendrías cerca en toda la noche..."_

El chico se rió. Pero no como ella creía que se reiría.

Marinette incrédula se quedó mirándolo en búsqueda de alguna señal de burla, pero no había nada de malicia en esa risa. Sonaba suave y contagiosa, como si fuera el hombre más amable y sensual del mundo. El mismo dios Apolo frente a ella.

Él la miró guiñándole un ojo sin dejar de reír.

\- Hahahahahahaha ¡Gracias por lo de candente! Supongo que es por eso que me echaste el trago encima. ¡Para enfriarme! Tiene sentido, hahaha...

Marinette se rió a la par del joven. ¡Dios, fue un pésimo chiste! Pero no podía dejar de reír de forma sonora ante la broma... ¡No le había dado ni pizca de risa gracia, pero ahí estaba, carcajeándose y mirándolo embelesada como una quinceañera!

\- Hahahaha... Puedes ser guapo, pero no tienes nada de talento para los chistes. - Bromeó Marinette. La manera de reír de la chica por una extraña razón se hacía familiar para él, sintiendo el inusual deseo de hacerla reír más para poder seguir viendo esa hermosa sonrisa.

\- Hey! Los chistes malos son los más divertidos si se cuentan de la forma correcta.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Era extraño, se sentía una vibra única al oírla, como si se sintiera atraído hacia cada uno de sus dulces carcajadas. No podía dejar de mirarla, queriendo aún más.

\- Bueno, crítica de comedia. ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre? ¿O tal vez me lo dirás si mojas de nuevo mi camisa?

Marinette se sonrojo al recordar el resultado de su torpeza.

\- M-Marinette... ¿Y tu nombre, señor mal comediante?

El muchacho titubeó un poco. ¿Otra vez había olvidado el nombre falso que usaría en esta ocasión? Por suerte, a su mente llegó un nombre casi por casualidad que oyó a la entrada del bar. Un nombre nada especial...

\- Adrien. Me llamo Adrien.

**\--F I N D E L C A P I T U L O 1--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pequeña Dama  
> Feliz Comienzo de año para todos! y por fin arrancamos con la historia de nuestra Marinette, que se encontrara en un montón de situaciones en donde la llevaran a su objetivo final. ¿Cual podrá ser? Si quieren saber mas, solo anímense y sigan esta historia. Esperamos escuchar sus comentarios :), no siendo mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye Bye
> 
> -Lion  
> ¡Saludos, aquí Lion! ¿Aún recuperándonos de año nuevo? Pues espero que esta nueva década nos dé muchas aventuras. Hoy conocimos a nuestra bella protagonista Marinette, y el inicio de su gran aventura... ¿Qué odisea le espera a la agente especial Dupain-Cheng? ¡Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia de mi pequeña dama y yo! Esperemos disfruten nuestras locuras y tengan un gran día. ¡No olviden seguirnos!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Adrien. Me llamo Adrien.

Adrien extendió su mano a Marinette quien la tomó nerviosa. Ambos se mantuvieron sujetos por varios segundos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos conuna sensación única. De pronto, el ambiente se rompió al escucharse a lo lejos a Alya gritando "¡WOOOOOOOO, BIEN HECHO, MI NIÑA!", acto que los enrojeció haciendo que se separaran de inmediato.

Marinette se sintió sumamente avergonzada. Su plan era salir de aquel lugar sin que Alya lo notara, pero obviamente no tomó en cuenta el detalle del inesperado chico con quien se estrelló. Ahora veía a Alya que ya estaba bastante animada y tenía planes de ir hacia ellos. Así que rápidamente Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien sin aviso para guiar al chico a otro lugar.

\- Vamos a otro lugar mas calmado, ¿Te parece? - Exclamó sin contar con la aprobación del chico. Ella prácticamente se estaba escapando junto con él de las garras de su amiga.

En un inesperado giro, Adrien se dejó llevar por Marinette. No dejaba de sentir un extraño hormigueo al contacto de su mano, por lo que agarró más confianza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, tomándola con firmeza. Giró a ver a la mujer morena que venía hacia ellos tratando de llegar, tomada de la mano del tipo de cabellera larga, pero la cantidad de personas en la pista no los dejaban acercarse rápidamente.

Y entonces tuvo una idea...

\- Tengo una moto afuera, si lo que quieres es huir.... - Dijo.

\- ¡Perfecto! - Celebró ella sin dudar, lo único que quería era huir de ese lugar.

\- ¡Entonces, sígueme! - Dijo Adrien mientras tomaba las riendas y, aún tomados de la mano, salieron del bar corriendo hacia una motocicleta que relucía como nueva. El muchacho le dio un casco a Marinette que se lo puso de inmediato, y en cuanto el motor rugió, la joven se subió abrazándose al cuerpo del rubio, haciendo enrojecer a los dos.

\- ¡Sujétate, Marinette!

La azabache se mantuvo sujeta a la cintura del chico una vez ya estando en la carretera, con la brisa golpeando su rostro de manera agradable. Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía libre y tranquila, cerrando sus ojos sujetándose con más confianza en el extraño. Por su parte, Adrien sintió el agarre a su cintura, disfrutando de esa sensación mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Marinette, pararon en la casa de la chica, donde podría meter a lavar su camiseta y continuar conversando con ella.

Una vez adentro, Adrien miraba el departamento con evidente curiosidad. Era muy pequeño pero se sentía muy acogedor. Las paredes eran color palo rosa, además de que la sala y el comedor eran uno solo. De pronto la chica le indicó con un gesto que se quitara la camisa, acto que el joven ojiverde obedeció de inmediato.

Marinette le ofreció otra camisa al chico dándole la espalda para más privacidad.

\- Puedes usar esta mientras lavo la tuya. Por lo que veo esta sería de tu talla, es un diseño viejo que hice hace tiempo...

Adrien tomó la camiseta en sus manos muy sorprendido, revisando cada detalle de la tela.

-¿Lo hiciste tú misma? Pero... ¡Se ve increíble!

Marinette volteó a verlo motivada por el halago, pero no se había fijado en que el chico aún no se había puesto la camisa, por lo que pudo ver su amplia espalda, la cual tenía algunas marcas de arañazos y... ¿Cortes?

Adrien notó que las marcas llamaban demasiado la atención de Marinette, por lo que optó por cubrirlas colocándose la camiseta rápidamente.

-Lo siento. No quise incomodarte... En verdad se siente como una camiseta de alta costura. - Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Marinette lo miró algo pensativa. Este chico no era alguien que haya tenido una buena vida, fue lo primero que pensó. Aunque tenía curiosidad por preguntar, lo mejor era no hacerlo, de todas formas, ella ningún derecho de hacerlo. Eran un par de desconocidos que apenas se estaban tratando.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo? – Ofreció, buscando cambiar de tema para no dañar el ambiente mientras abría la puerta de su nevera. - Tengo algunas cervezas, sodas... - Todo esto lo mencionaba mirando el interior de la refrigeradora y dando la espalda al chico, inclinándose sin doblar las rodillas en una inocente posición algo llamativa.

La posición en que estaba Marinette le brindó a Adrien una vista privilegiada de su redondo y firme trasero, el cual se remarcaba por encima de su vestido rosa con puntos negros, pudiendo ver las sexys pantaletas que se había puesto, dando un espectáculo tierno y a la vez provocativo.

\- Cervezaa... C-cerveza está bien. - Fue la única frase que pudo articular.

¿Quién era esta chica que enervaba sus sentidos con solo respirar?

\- OK, aquí tiene señor Adrien. - Dijo la joven ofreciéndole la lata de cerveza y de paso una rápida y ligera vista de su escote de forma inconsciente.

-G-gracias, señorita Marinette... – Tartamudeó Adrien con una sonrisa, cada vez más atraído hacia la joven.

Abrió la lata de cerveza y la bebió en silencio, admirando la sensual imagen de la chica bebiendo una cerveza ligera, mientras una pequeña gota recorría su barbilla y descendía por su cuello.

Adrien desvió su mirada sonrojado ligeramente y decidió iniciar la conversación para tratar de distraerse.

\- Y dime... ¿Por qué huimos de esa chica y su novio? Parecía que te conoce.

\- Es solo una amiga que está obsesionada con buscarme novio. - Explicó dando otro sorbo a su cerveza sentada sin ninguna gracia de delicadeza en su sofá. - Según ella necesito vida social. Y estar encerrada en mi casa viendo mis series de Nexflix no está entre sus planes.

Adrien sonrió al ver que la Marinette relajada era aún más sexy. La chica se dejó caer boca arriba sobre el sofá, dejando sus pies reposando en lo alto del descansabrazo y dejando bien expuesta su ropa interior hacia el muchacho sentado frente a ella.

Era hermosa... Hermosa en más de un sentido y accidentalmente sensual. Pero debía dejar de centrarse en eso.

\- Ya veo. Tu trabajo debe ser muy tedioso si no te permite tener vida social...- Dijo en un intento de distraer su mente.

\- Digamos que... Soy algo obsesionada con mi trabajo hasta el punto de no dormir y no darme ningún día libre. De hecho ahora me obligaron a tener vacaciones... - Admitió la chica sin reparar en si esto la haría verse bien frente al chico o no.

\- Wow... Sí que se nota... - Respondió el joven que miraba atentamente a las plantas de los pies de Marinette, acto que la hizo ruborizarse. - Estresada, malhumorada... ¿Agripada también?

Marinette miraba impactada escuchando al chico predecir síntomas que ella misma sentía, pero nunca quiso admitir.

\- ¿A-acaso eres un doctor? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Bueno, sí... y no.- Mintió el rubio. - Digamos que he aprendido muchas cosas desde joven. Por ejemplo...

Adrien presiona con su dedo en una parte de la planta del pie de Marinette, sintiendo ella de inmediato un profundo relajo.

\- ... Así se mitiga la migraña.

Aquella presión en esa zona le hizo sacar un suspiro de relajación.

\- Ahh... Adivino, ¿también aprendiste hacer masajes? - Preguntó Marinette con un hilo de voz.

\- Digamos que aprendí cómo ayudar al cuerpo a sentirse en relajación, paz y... placer. - Aclaró Adrien mientras iba presionando varios puntos en las plantas de los pies de la chica haciéndola sentir mucho más relajada, como si toda la fatiga del estrés de las excesivas horas de trabajo que había tenido semanas antes se hubieran esfumado.

Pero luego su estado de relajación paso a otro, comenzando a gemir levemente al sentir las manos del chico subir suavemente por sus tobillos.

\- Se nota que aprendiste bien... - Gimió Marinette.

\- Entre mis hermanos soy el mejor aplicando estas técnicas. - Contó Adrien. - Pero mi especialidad siempre fue el hacer sentir bien a la gente con mis manos... Y mi cuerpo.

Las manos de Adrien suben por las pantorrillas de Marinette, reemplazando la fatiga por una suave sensación de calor que venía desde las zonas que el muchacho tocaba directamente a su centro. La respiración la azabache comenzaba a aumentar, sintiendo aquellas manos hábiles trazar su camino por sus desnudas piernas subiendo lentamente calentándola. En este punto Marinette hubiera optado por detenerlo, pero por una extraña razón le parecía imposible.

Los toques y roces que Adrien daba cumplían con su cometido. Podía notar a la joven encenderse lentamente mientras sus dedos estimulaban sus rodillas y alcanzaban sus muslos. Pero él mismo también lo estaba disfrutando, sintiendo el impulso de devorarla.

Cuando Adrien llegó a sus mulos, Marinette sintió que aquellos roces se detuvieron inesperadamente, buscando con su mirada al chico.

\- ¿Por qué... T- te detienes? - Inquirió preocupada.

Adrien respiraba agitado. Estaba confundido no sabiendo el porqué. Encontrándose indeciso por primera vez.

\- No sé si deba continuar... – Dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Marinette lo mira confundida. Ella misma tampoco sabe si deberían seguir o no... Pero lo deseaba. Lo deseaba muchísimo.

"Tienes un hombre candentemente guapísimo tocandote sola para ti en tu apartamento. ¿Qué harás, Marinette?"

Y esa pregunta obtuvo una rápida respuesta cuando ella se levantó del sofá, tomó la mano del chico y lo lleva sin advertencia a su habitación. Ignorando lo desordenada que se encontraba su pieza, empuja a Adrien en su cama a la vez que ella se quita su chaqueta para sentarse encima de él.

\- Si no quieres continuar, eres libre de empujarme y salir de mi apartamento... Tú decides...

Adrien podía notar en la poca luz que había en esa habitación, lo dispuesta que estaba esta chica por continuar. En lo que lleva de vida, casi no había conocido a nadie como Marinette. Era tierna pero decidida. Una mujer fuerte... como su Dama.

Al ver a la chica sentada sobre su pelvis y lanzarle tremenda declaración con esos hermosos ojos zafiros que brillaban a la luz de la lámpara de noche, Adrien se dio cuenta que simplemente tenía que quitársela de encima y hacer su trabajo inicial.

Pero no podía. o más bien... No quería.

\- Marinette... No hay otro lugar en donde quisiera estar en estos momentos...

¿Lo que dijo era mentira? No. En verdad quería quedarse. Quería estar con ella. ¿Quién era esta chica que lo hacía hablar desde el corazón?

Marinette sonrió satisfactoriamente ante la respuesta del chico, acercándose a esos apetitosos labios que comenzó a saborear lentamente, con un ligero aroma a licor que le agradaba.

Adrien sintió el beso de Marinette impregnado de esta ternura entremezclada con ímpetu. Ella se acercó a su rostro tomándolo con ambas manos para besarlo con más delicadeza. Pero al momento de tocar sus labios suavemente, ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica. Una estática única que despertó en Adrien algo en su interior acompañado de una enorme erección que Marinette pudo sentir a través de la ropa. Y ella lo disfrutó.

Ambos disfrutaron de ese beso como si siempre hubieran estado esperando por él, incluso rozaron sus lenguas en un delicioso frenesí y esto, lejos de causar rechazo o vergüenza, alimentaba la fogata de pasión que se acumulaba en la pareja.

Marinette movió sus caderas, rozando su ya húmeda pelvis en la dura erección del rubio. Por instinto el chico empezó a acariciar sus muslos moviendo su pelvis de forma circular, lo que hizo a Marinette soltar un suave gemido a la vez que imitaba el movimiento de su cuerpo. Todo parecía indicar que ella quería tomar las riendas.

\- Entonces... ¿El gatito acaso quiere jugar?... - Mencionaba la chica mientras desabrochaba la camisa que previamente le había dado al ojiverde, dejando al descubierto ese fornido pecho que, aunque no podía detallar con su vista por la escasa luz, comenzó a acariciar con sus suaves manos. Adrien se ruborizó ligeramente, pero se alivió al ver que las marcas en su torso no incomodaban al tacto de la chica, Por el contrario, ella empezó a besar gentilmente las cicatrices que habían dejado su juventud.

\- Miau... - Dijo Adrien en un murmullo que encendió los poros de la chica, dándole bríos para seguir degustando al sensual hombre que tenía entre sus piernas.

\- Eso no sonó muy creíble... debes esforzarte más... - Ordenó sorpresivamente llegando de forma atrevida a lamer un pezón. - Gatito...

Adrien soltó un quejido al sentir esa lamida. Esta chica iba a volverlo loco...

\- Miau! - Repitió en un tono más agudo, lo que hizo reír a Marinette de ternura y la alentó a continuar.

\- Qué gatito tan sensible... me encanta... - Menciono a medida que sus labios descendían lentamente por el torso del chico deteniéndose en su parte más baja.

\- Me pregunto si aquí será igual...

Adrien se estaría preguntando en dónde había quedado esa chica tímida y tierna que muy fácilmente habría podido manipular. Pero en cambio ahora tenía una mujer candentemente dominante que lo tenía completamente a su merced.

Él mordió su labio inconscientemente. Nada lo había preparado para una situación así. Marinette disfrutaba besando los marcados músculos del abdomen de Adrien mientras acariciaba su cintura y llevaba sus manos a su cinturón, soltándolo de golpe.

\- Mari-nette... Espera... - Pidió.

Marinette siguió estimulando el cuerpo del gatito dando besos y dejando sendos chupetones en su marcado abdomen. De pronto desabrochó sus pantalones, lista para algo más...

\- Lo siento Gatito. Pero no pienso detenerme.... - Advirtió divertida mirando con gran deleite el abultado regalo que halló bajo esos pantalones - Mucho menos ahora que encontré algo sumamente delicioso...

Adrien apretó las sábanas con fuerza sintiéndose dominado al ver cómo Marinette lo despojada de sus pantalones dejándolo en boxers. La chica de cabello azabache podía ver claramente la silueta del grueso y erecto falo a través de su ropa interior, y con la yema de su dedo índice recorrió el largo de éste. El muchacho comenzó a gemir levemente, sintiendo a Marinette dedicando ahora sendas caricias a su escroto, causando que su respiración se hiciera más agitada y su cuerpo se encendiera.

-Milady... - Alcanzó a decir entre gemidos. - Se sienteeeh... Demasiado bienn...

\- ¿Solamente te sientes bien con esto? - Cuestionó con falsa inocencia tomando en su mano el abultado falo que seguí oculto bajo su bóxer. - ¿No quieres sentir algo más?

A Adrien se le escapó un leve quejido. Había olvidado cuán sensible era en esa región, pero esta joven sin duda era muy hábil.

\- Quierooh... Que me hagass sentir... Mucho másss... - Dijo entre suspiros.

Marinette ya se encontraba liberando el miembro y sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevó justo a sus labios, comenzando con un lento chupetón en la punta de su glande mientras escuchaba como el chico casi gritó ante el inesperado movimiento por parte de ella.

Adrien no pudo contener el grito. Lo habían entrenado para tolerar el dolor, pero no para tolerar el placer. Marinette succionaba su glande repetidas veces, dedicando suaves caricias con la punta de su lengua mientras estimulaba el tronco con ambas manos. El rubio dio otro quejido al sentir la lengua de Marinette describiendo todo el tronco de su falo de forma provocativa.

Aquella sensación carnosa que la joven devoraba con sus labios era sumamente estimulante para ella. Suave y pegajosa por el líquido preseminal que salió de la punta del pene. Marinette saboreaba sus labios con su esencia, era sumamente embriagador.

\- Gatito.. Quiero probar más... Quiero probar más de ti... - Murmuraba una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a estimular con más prisa el falo del rubio esperando la llegada de su semilla a sus labios.

Adrien llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Marinette acariciándolo. La chica disfruta de aquella tierna acción mientras siguió estimulando su miembro. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que la caricia era para que Adrien tomara su rostro y pudiera empujar su pelvis a un ritmo más rápido. Marinette no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el prominente falo de su gatito deslizándose más rápido dentro y fuera de su boca. Ella misma no pudo soportar la sensación llevando sus propios dedos bajo su falda, estimulando sus labios íntimos a través de sus húmedas bragas.

Entre sus labios podía sentir cómo el pene de Adrien temblaba más y más, señal de que el chico estaba en su punto y no se hizo esperar, cuando en un último movimiento hundió su falo en toda la boca de la chica descargando todo su cálido semen, el cual se desbordaba por los bordes de los labios de Marinette. Luego de unos momentos se apartó comenzando a tragar todo el líquido que se había acumulado en su boca.

\- Tu... Tu cálida leche es deliciosa... - Gimió a la vez que saboreaba hasta la última gota.

Adrien veía a Marinette arrodillada frente a él como toda una obra de arte. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus pecas resaltaban su belleza. Su delicado cuello se movía lentamente mientras tragaba la esencia del rubio. Su vestido se había desarreglado en medio de todo el movimiento, cayendo una tira por su hombro y exponiendo mucho de la piel de uno de sus senos.

\- Ahora... Me toca hacerte... Gozar a ti... Milady.

Adrien la tomó de las caderas recostándola boca arriba en la cama, para luego echarse sobre ella y besándola con locura. Marinette disfrutó la brusquedad con que Adrien la besaba y acariciaba, empezando a gemir suavemente al sentir los sendos besos y chupetones que Adrien dejaba a lo largo de su cuello, bajando por su pecho mientras descubría sus senos muy ansioso.

Los suaves y rosados pezones de la chica era todo un deleite para el rubio que sin pensarlo comenzó a devorarlos con pasión. Succionando con fuerza para poder escuchar esos majestuosos gemido que Marinette no dejaba callar.

\- Ahhh! Co-con máas fuerza... Asii gatiitoohh..

Marinette pasaba su mano por el cabello de Adrien, para luego empujar su cabeza más hacia sus senos, con la intención que no se separara de ella. El muchacho obedeció a su lady mordiendo uno de sus pezones, tirando de ellos con cuidado, y eso hizo a Marinette soltar un quejido apasionado.

-¿Así está bien... Milady? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

Marinette soltó otro quejido antes de poder responder a causa de que Adrien ya había metido su boca otra vez en su seno, succionando con tal fuerza que la blanca piel de Marinette se enrojeció. Ella sentía las manos del muchacho inmiscuyéndose bajo la falda, tirando del elástico de sus bragas, quitándoselas de un tirón.

Adrien pudo comprobar lo mojada que se encontraba Marinette cuando la despojó de sus bragas junto a el resto del vestido. Admirando por unos momentos el desnudo cuerpo de la chica que misteriosamente estaba aumentando sus ganas de hacerla suya.

\- Noo te quedes mirando... - Se quejó Marinette, sonrojandose tiernamente. - Devórame, gatito...

\- Lo siento... Las obras de arte deben admirarse... Milady. - Añadió Adrien. Marinette se sonrojó cerrando sus ojos, por lo que no vio a Adrien meter la cabeza entre sus piernas. La chica dio un fuerte gemido al sentir los labios del chico estimulando sus labios inferiores, lamiéndolos y saboreándolos.

Marinette lo disfrutaba demasiado pero no quería extender más el juego previo, que era tan delicioso como tortuoso. Quería que la poseyera de inmediato.

\- A-Adrien... - Comenzó a hablar. - Adrieen... Quieroohh... ¡Te quiero en miii!

En un movimiento sin precedentes para Adrien, Marinette lo tumbó quedando encima de él mientras tomaba su falo entre sus manos y guiarlo a su húmeda entrada. Bastó que su glande rozaba sus labios vaginales para que ella pudiera succionar el miembro a medida que bajaba, gimiendo fuertemente del placer

"¿Por qué ama tanto tener el control?" No pudo evitar pensar Adrien, pero lejos de disgustarse, se sentía maravillado de cómo la húmeda entrada de Marinette atrapó su miembro con facilidad. La joven lo metió de una sola sentada, lo que hizo al muchacho soltar un gemido. Tuvo que morderse el labio para contener las ganas de venirse, mientras que la chica lo miraba divertida al detectar sus fuertes ganas de eyacular.

\- M-milady... ¡Dios!

-¿Qué pasa gatiitoohh.. Te comioo la lengua el ratón? - Se burló la joven entre gemidos mientras comenzaba su sensual vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, aquel miembro era tan grueso que rozaba sus paredes internas con locura. Aún si quería hacer venir al chico, también quería que esto durará más.

Adrien mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba hondo tratando de no venirse. Tomó a Marinette de las caderas empujando suavemente su miembro en su interior, moviendo las caderas en círculos para rozar sus paredes. Marinette respondió de forma positiva al estímulo, gimiendo gozosa en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Milady? ¿Este gatito... Es demassiado para usteeed? - Devolvió la burla mientras Marinette mordía su labio tratando de controlar lo que pronto sería llegar a su orgasmo si seguía de esa manera, sus paredes estaban volviéndose más estrechas y Adrien podía sentirlo. Al mismo tiempo se estaba volviendo en una desventaja para él de no poder evitar pronto su liberación.

\- Quieroo.. que esto dure mas gatitooh... - Murmuró la joven azabache muy ansiosa. Marinette sintió las manos de Adrien empujando su espalda, atrayéndola a su torso. Ella se quedó muy roja mirándolo recostada en su pecho. El muchacho le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Duraráaah... tanto como quierass... Milady.

Esa cercanía con él de alguna manera extraña se sentía tan familiar para ella. Esa sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos verdes le traían añoranza, una que no podía explicar.

Y soltó una pregunta tanto extraña para ella como para Adrien.

\- ¿ Puedes... Quedarte conmigo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Adrien. No sólo por que ya se la habían hecho antes. Sino porque la habían hecho con el mismo tono de voz. Marinette se sentía en paz al notar cómo Adrien acariciaba su espalda con ambas manos. El chico le dio un suave beso en los labios sin salir de su interior. Ambos lentamente empezaron a mover sus caderas, gimiendo suavemente.

\- Por supuesto... Milady.

Marinette sintió esa respuesta extrañamente familiar, pero no pudo pensar bien la causa de esa reacción debido a que Adrien había empezado a mover sus caderas de forma más enérgica, produciendo que la chica comenzara a gemir en voz alta.

Marinette no pudo batallar más, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos liberarse y dejarse llevar por completo al placer.

\- ¡¡ A-Adrien... Adrien!!

\- ¡¡Marinette... M-Marinette!!

Adrien seguía abrazando a la chica contra su cuerpo mientras movía frenéticamente su pelvis y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. La joven gemía en voz alta, atinando sólo a besar el cuello y los labios de Adrien, entregándose al frenesí. El chico apretó sus nalgas subiendo el ritmo de sus estocadas hasta que dio una larga y profunda que Marinette la sintió en su útero.

La chica de cabello azabache comenzó a gemir muy fuerte cuando su interior se calentaba por el espeso líquido producto de la liberación del rubio, el cual se descargaba sin contenerse dentro de ella. Adrien logró acallar los últimos gemidos de Marinette con un beso cargado de una extraña ternura que él quería trasmitirle.

El rubio besó apasionadamente a Marinette, mientras seguía descargando su semilla en el interior de la joven. La chica de ojos azules tuvo que separar sus labios de los de él para poder gemir de forma ruidosa. La presión que daban sus paredes internas alrededor de su pene le indicó al muchacho que la joven se vino al mismo tiempo que él, casi temblando a causa del placer.

Esta fue la primera vez que "Adrien" disfrutó eyacular dentro de una mujer...

Marinette estaba ahora tratando de recuperar la respiración recostada en el pecho del rubio que comenzó a cepillar su cabellera con sus dedos, extrañamente ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Adrien la abrazó a su cuerpo mientras jugaba con su cabello. Una profunda culpa lo invadió... Esto estaba mal. Todo esto estaba mal. Pero era la primera vez en su vida que había disfrutado follar.

No. Eso no fue simple sexo, sintió que fue algo más que eso...

Adrien se quedó en silencio mientras Marinette lentamente se iba relajando cada vez más. La chica sólo sonreía y atinaba a besar sus labios. Por alguna razón se estaba quedando dormida.

Y entonces las caricias se detuvieron. Marinette estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar, entrando a un estado de inconsciencia y lista para responder la verdad a cualquier pregunta que le hicieran.

\- Milady?... ¿Puedes oírme? - Inquirió Adrien en voz baja.

Marinette asintió de forma sumisa, girando su rostro hacia Adrien, mostrando una extraña mirada vacía que mostraban sus azulados ojos, carente del brillo que lo había cautivado horas atrás. Marinette ahora era una dócil muñeca dispuesta a obedecerlo sin importar cuán horrible fuera Lo que ordenara. El semblante de Adrien volvió a ser frío e inexpresivo.

\- Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. Y necesito que contestes...

....

La luz de la mañana se colaba en el pequeño dormitorio de Marinette. Ella yacía desnuda echada boca arriba y cubierta por las sábanas de su cama, con una suave y hermosa sonrisa surcando su rostro.

De pronto, su celular suena. Por suerte estaba al máximo volumen, por lo que en un par de timbradas, la harían despertar.

Pero Marinette no se movió...

**\--F I N D E L C A P I T** **U L O 2--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pequeña Dama
> 
> Hola a todos... Me disculpo por el retraso, estuve algo enferma y por eso no alcance a publicar el día que correspondía T-T. Ok, ya vamos en el 2 y esto ya se empezó a calentar mas que mi nariz roja (y no precisamente por eso, sino por mi gripe xD) Pero tuvo un giro algo parecido al anterior... sera que terminara de la misma manera?... En fin eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo. Bye Bye!
> 
> -Lion
> 
> ¡Aquí León con otro Le-mon!(Mal chiste, lo sé. XD)Lamentamos el retraso, mi pequeña dama estaba malita y tocaba cuidarla como el buen león que soy. Por suerte no fue mucho el retraso, ya estamos de vuelta con más de esta historia hecha con cariño. ¡Cuidense mucho y no tomen cosas heladas! P.S.: Espero Marinette despierte...


End file.
